Rockstar Warfare
by midnightjuliet
Summary: "Seriously," Kendall scoffed, "What does this band have that we don't?" "Well," James cut in, "They're amazing dancers, they're girls, they're gorgeous, they write their own songs, they have the voices of angels, and did i mention they're GORGEOUS!"
1. Big City Dreams

Chapter One: Big City Dreams

If you stepped into Cassidy LePlant's bedroom, you might assume that a tornado, tsunami, hurricane, or some other natural disaster had flipped it upside down into the mess it was when she woke up. But, that tends to happen when you have a sleepover with four teenage girls.

Magazines, clothes, popcorn, CD's, and the occasional gummy worm blanketed the floor along with a few sleeping bags. Cassidy's eyes flickered open from the top of her bunk bed. She rolled over and heard a squishing noise. She looked down to see that she way laying on a bag of M&M's. She groaned as she looked at the clock, 8:15 am.

The scent of pancakes and eggs wafted through her open door. Cassie grabbed the pack of M&M's and chucked them at one of the sleeping bags on the floor. The sleeping bag moaned.

"Wake up Riley, it's like, 8:30. I can smell breakfast downstairs."

"Did someone say breakfast?" Leah exclaimed as she sat up in her sleeping bag, her blond hair sticking up in all sorts of strange angles, "I'm starving!"

"Ugh, guys shut up! I need my beauty sleep." the third sleeping bag complained, pulling the covers tightly over her head.

"Come on Nicole," Riley said, "You'll have plenty of time to catch up on your beauty sleep later. It's summer."

The four girls eventually got up, and trudged their way downstairs, where breakfast was hot and ready, waiting for them.

"Good morning ladies." Cassidy's mom cheerfully greeted them.

"Morning Mrs. LePlant." Riley smiled.

"Late night?" she asked them as they sat down and she started serving up hearty amounts of chocolate chip pancakes.

"You have no idea." Nicole sighed.

"Ah, well there's no better way to kick off summer than with a sleepover." She smiled as she turned on the kitchen radio. The girls dug into their breakfast as if it was their first meal in a hundred years.

"Your mom makes the best pancakes in the world." Leah said through a mouthful of food. Cassie laughed, "Now if only she was the best at washing dishes, then I wouldn't have to do it every night." They all laughed.

Riley looked out the window. It was the end of June, and all of Boston seemed to be in summer mode. She smiled as the sunshine bathed her face in a tingle of warmth. Summer was her favorite season. It was the time for laughing with your best friends all day, walking outside in the sun and fresh air, and relaxing on the beach with a good book. She was snapped out of her daze however, by a sudden over dramatic gasp coming from Nicole.

"I **LOVE** this song!" She shrieked at the radio.

"Who, and what is it?" Leah asked as she listened closer, "it just sounds like your everyday, average, lame boy band."

"They're not a lame boy band! They're an extremely gorgeous boy band!" Nicole exclaimed. Everyone rolled their eyes at this, "It's Big Time Rush. They're like, brand new and their songs are super-duper-uber catchy!"

"You know you just said 'super, duper, super' in German, right?" Riley stated, "I don't get your big deal. I can play guitar and sing better than this. I bet they're just some lame Hollywood rich boys that wouldn't even know a logarithm from an actual wooden log."

"Riley. NO ONE knows what a logarithm is." Leah laughed, "Wait, isn't 'Big Time Rush' a term used in hockey or something?"

"And Leah, no one else cares about sports here besides you." Riley replied.

"I bet their dancing is mediocre too," Cassie chimed in. She shoved some eggs into her mouth, "We've been dancing together for what, 10 years? We can do so much better than some run-of-the-mill boy band." She smiled. Nicole laughed a little, "Yeah, You're probably right. How many platinum awards have the four of us gotten at competition? And Riley and Leah here have YouTube in a frenzy over their acoustic song covers. We are SO much better!"

Cassie raised her eyebrows and smirked mischievously as she rose from the table. She grabbed Nicole by the wrist and dragged her into the middle of the kitchen with her.

"What are you-?" Riley proceeded to ask, but was cut off by Nicole and Cassie starting to sing along to Big Time Rush as loud as possible and choreograph their own dance to it. Leah got up, and Riley soon followed. The four of them were now in full dance routine mode, making all the stops, as if they were actually on stage. Riley and Leah added their own harmonies to the song for a bit more pizazz. They finished off the song in an extremely over exaggerated ending pose consisting of Leah and Cassie in the splits, Riley hanging over them in a backbend, and Nicole with her foot stretched over her head. The girls collapsed onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

"See? Who needs a Boy Band when we could be a Girl Band that's ten times better?" Cassie giggled.

"I know!", Nicole exclaimed, "I bet if we were actually a band we'd be way more popular and way better than Big Time Rush."

"Amen to that! Leah said as she pushed some of her bobbed hair out of her face.

It might have been just impeccable timing, it could have been planned by God, or it was just the magic of that summer, but it seemed as if the radio was watching everything that had just happened in the LePlant kitchen. An announcer with a booming voice came over the radio speakers, "Heeeeeey New Englanders! Do **YOU** think you have what it takes to be the next big singing sensation?" Riley gasped. "If you do, then keep on listening! Award-winning Hollywood record label, Smash Records, is looking for new talent! Their country-wide search is ending in Boston this Friday! If you think you're the next Beyoncé or Jonas Brothers, here's your chance! Call this number to register..."

The gears in Cassie's head started turning rapidly. Her eyes lit up. Riley recognized that face, "Oh no, Cassie has another crazy idea."

"Guys," Cassie started, "What if we are better than Big Time Rush?" She asked slyly.

Nicole looked at the radio then back at her and her eyes widened, "You can't be serious."

Leah looked confused, "What exactly are we talking about here?"

"We did say that we could be a great Girl Band, right?" Cassie asked. They all nodded. "Well, then lets go see if we're right. Just for the heck of it." Riley was about to protest. "Riley, Chill. A: it will just be for fun. And B: it's summer! We have nothing better to do anyways. Come on guys, it'll be fun! Who knows, maybe we are the next 'big singing sensation'." She laughed. The girls all looked around at each other. It was just for fun, right?

"I'm in." Nicole smiled, "maybe if we get famous, I could balance our singing career with the acing career I've always wanted."

"Let's do this." Leah nodded.

Riley sighed, "Fine. Let's knock Hollywood dead. This will be fun." She smiled.

Cassie held up her glass of orange juice in cheers, "Big Time Rush better watch out, because there's gonna be some new competition in town."

"Girls rule, boys drool!" Leah added.

"Cheers to fame and whatever the future holds for us!" Nicole exclaimed.

"that was so cheesy Nikki." Riley laughed.

"Eh, it was necessary." She grinned.


	2. Lights, Camera, Action

Chapter Two: Lights, Camera, Action

It was your typical July day in Los Angeles. The sun was shining as bright as ever, not a trace of clouds in the clear blue sky, and the temperature was a perfect 80 degrees. The pool at the Palm Woods Hotel was full of its usual suspects. Guitar Dude strumming some bars and making up lame lyrics, the Jennifers sipping their lattés, and the guys of Big Time Rush chilling in lounge chairs, poolside.

"I love summer." Kendall sighed as he stretched his arms behind his head.

"Agreed," Logan replied, pulling down his sunglasses to reveal his eyes, "No school to deal with, less rehearsal hours, less yelling from Gustavo, it's just perfect." The four of them simultaneously sighed as smiles spread across their faces. But their feeling of simplicity was snapped in half.

"There you guys are! I should have known you'd be here. I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kelly was standing over them, frazzled and out of breath.

"Kelly, what are you doing here?" Carlos asked, "it's Saturday."

"You guys need to be at the studio. It's really important." She said between breaths.

"What?" Kendall exclaimed, "But it's our day off!"

"Yeah, and I'm trying to work on my tan." James cut in as he flexed his muscles adoringly. After his "Mangerine" tanning craze, he was determined to become tan, _al natural_.

"Guys, Gustavo says that this is serious business. He's already as red as a tomato. And you don't want to see him more angry than that..." She shuddered, "So get your butts to the studio, NOW."

They all grumbled and groaned some complaints but shoved themselves into the limo with Kelly and headed to Rocque Records.

* * *

"Hold on a minute." Kendall started, "So you're meaning to say that you dragged all of us here, on our day off mind you, just to show us some stupid rival band?"

"That's so lame." Carlos mumbled.

"I could have had the perfect tan by now." James complained.

"I could have read all of 'Pride and Prejudice' by now." Logan sighed. They all stared at him, confused. "What? It's a really great story!" He defended himself.

"Quiet! All of you!" Gustavo shouted. At the moment, he looked like a giant, blinged-out tomato. It didn't help that the clothes he chose to wear that day coincidentally matched the shade of his furious face. They all were instantly silent. "Now, I'm not just showing you some 'stupid rival band'. This is your competition. They're signed to our rival record label, Smash Records. Now Smash has been following the footsteps of Rocque Records for years, but they've always snagged the better acts. Thus, becoming more popular. And for once in my life, I finally feel like I have the chance to beat them with you guys. For once, I want to win. I want to yell in the label's face that I have the better band than they do. Do you hear me? I. Want. To. WIN!"

They all nodded vigorously in response.

"Now," Gustavo continued, "I've luckily managed to get a video of your competition rehearsing and working on their first single. Turns out, they were discovered in pretty much the same way that you dogs were. They sing, they dance, **and **write their own songs. So watch closely and learn to loathe their little faces." He sneered.

The lights in the studio dimmed as the video started. They all watched closely and were surprised. They actually were really good. But there was one slight problem.

"Uh, Gustavo, this is a girl band..." Logan stated. Kelly shushed him.

By the end of the video the boys were speechless. But Kendall wasn't buying it. "Oh, come on. I don't get why you're so worried! I mean, seriously, what does this band have that we don't?

"Well," James cut in, "They're amazing dancers, they're girls, they're gorgeous, they write their own songs, they have the voices of angels, and did I mention **they're gorgeous**!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with James on this one." Carlos agreed. Logan nodded with him, "You've got to admit, they were really pretty..."

"That's exactly what they want you to think!" Gustavo shouted, "They want you to fall in love with them. It's all a part of Smash Records' plan to bring me to ruin!" He sneered, "Once they have you all turned into big time puddles of mushy teenage hormones, it'll be even easier for them to big time stomp all over you and become the better band! And I WILL NOT let that happen!" The tomato color of his face now looked more like a pomegranate.

Kendall rolled his eyes. Some new lame band wasn't going to freak him out, no matter how cute they were, "Gustavo, chill. I bet they're just a bunch of ditzy rich girls who are only in it for the money. Besides, no wimpy girl band could trample over a group of Minnesota hockey players, right guys?"

"Right." The other three agreed.

"Then it's settled," Kendall smiled, "we'll just up our game a bit and not let those girls get to us."

Kelly had been on her phone the entire time and had just hung up,"Good," she nervously started, "Because, I just found out that they're moving into the Palm Woods, today."

"Even better." Kendall smirked.

"Now I really gotta go work on my tan." James exclaimed as he ran out of the building.

"Uh, yeah, me too!" Logan said as he and Carlos followed after him.

"Logan, being in the sun for too long turns you into a lobster!" Kendall yelled after them, but it was no use. He knew that everything he had said to reassure Gustavo was a lie. Of course those girls were going to get to them. They're a group of teenage boys, what do you expect? But he decided not to let that idea bug him too much. "Well, there goes my relaxing Saturday..." he sighed as he followed his friends back to the hotel. It was time to meet their match.

* * *

**oh, the competition is heating up! ;) what do you think is going to happen?  
**

**sorry this is such a short chapter. chapter 3 is really long and fun, i promise!**

**reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Break Your Little Heart

Chapter Three: Break Your Little Heart

The California sunshine was startlingly bright in the summer sky, beating down on the Los Angeles highway as hundreds of cars flew by. In the midst of all of the BMW's and Porsche's was a standard, average gray minivan. But what was going on inside that minivan was anything but average.

"How is this happening? How is this possible? Someone please tell me that I'm dreaming."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Riley, you've been saying that for the past month. We are in LA. We are a band signed to a record label. We are awesome. End of story."

"Okay, I swear that was Jessica Simpson in the passing lane." Nicole obliviously started from behind her oversized sunglasses.

Riley ignored her, "I'm sorry! I'm just not used to everything yet. It's just a bit startling, that's all. I mean, seriously, how many 17 year olds can say that they're a band, living in LA, with a contract to Smash Records?"

"Uh, us. Duh." Nicole laughed.

Cassidy smiled, "You know what one major bonus of being a hot new Girl Band in Hollywood is, right?"

"Hot new boys?" Nicole smirked.

"And lots of them." Cassie continued.

"Hallelujah!" Leah exclaimed, "all of the boys back in Massachusetts were so preppy and uptight to me. I'm ready for something, or someone, new and crazy."

"Agreed. Someone who's laid-back for once," Riley sighed, "I just really want an adventure."

"Because you're not adventurous at all," Nicole snorted, "You're always too scared to try anything, too afraid to take a chance. You need some adventure in your life A.S.A.P."

"Shut up. There's nothing wrong with being level-headed," Riley defended herself, "But trust me, the Prince Charming we're all looking for is here. I have a gut feeling about it."

"You always have a gut feeling." Cassie retorted.

Leah sighed, "Well, lets hope that Prince Charming comes quickly. We've only got three months here." She concluded with a solemn afterthought.

Their sad thoughts were soon cut off however, by the radio. The four of them groaned as those familiar harmonized voices oozed out of the speakers. Nicole proceeded to bang her head repeatedly against the car window.

"They have a new song already?" Leah complained.

"Our first single isn't even finished yet!" Cassie whined.

"You've gotta hand it to them though," Riley stated, "Big Time Rush never sounds bad in any of their songs."

"I bet it's because their auto-tuned." Nicole spat, "I mean, listen to these lyrics. _Oooooh, do you wanna be famousss! _Who wrote this, a 5 year old?"

"You know. Even though we don't like them, and neither does Smash Records, I've never actually seen a picture of these guys..." Leah realized. But her thought was never finished.

"We're here!" Cassie's mom smiled. Thank goodness that she was a stay-at-home mom. She brought all of the girls out here while Cassie's grandma watched her younger brother.

The girls all squealed with utter delight. The hotel was everything they had hoped for. Its tall golden walls seemed to radiate with youthfulness. They all jumped out of the car and grabbed their bags like the car was on fire. The girls itched to get inside. They were home at last.

"The fame." Nicole drooled,  
"The boys." Leah followed,  
"The talent." Cassie added,  
"The, everything." Riley sighed.

Mrs. LePlant stepped out of the drivers seat, "Now girls, don't get too ahead of yourselves yet," They all groaned. Cassie's mom was known for her long tiresome lectures, "You've only just got started. Now this band could become the biggest group in the country, or it could all fall apart in 3 months. Just promise me that being in Hollywood won't change you guys. Your parents allowed you to come here as the four dancers from Massachusetts, and I want you to go back that way. No getting a big head, promise?"

"Mom..." Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Promise?" She sternly looked at them.

"Promise." they all quickly agreed, until they were met by a short and chubby man. He had glasses and curly hair, with a look of cheesy welcome on his face.

"Ah, you must be the new Smash Records band, _Intensity_, is it?" They all nodded, "Well, you're right on time. Welcome to the Palm Woods Hotel, home of the future famous. I'm Mr. Bitters, the Hotel Manager. We'll have our valet park your car and the bell boy bring your bags to your apartment. You'll be in 3J." His smile seemed extremely worn out and overused.

"Thank you so much." Cassie said.

"My pleasure," He replied, "A friend of Smash Records is a friend of the Palm Woods. Let me show you inside." They all followed him through the sparkling double-doors and into the lobby. It had a very relaxed by sophisticated air to it. It was beautiful yet cozy, and filled to the brim with teenagers.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Nicole squealed under her breath.

"The Palm Woods is known for housing the future famous," Mr. Bitters continued, "From the Jonas Brothers to Britney Spears. This is the lobby. The Palm Woods School, which I'm sure you'll be attending in the fall is down that hallway, the café is to the left, and the pool to the right. I hope you have an enjoyable stay!" He exclaimed in an obvious annoyed manor as he went into his office.

"Wow, he seems a bit..."

"Odd?" Leah said, answering Riley's statement.

"I was gonna say strained, but odd works too."

"Well his name is Mr. Bitters." Cassie laughed.

Across the room, Kendall, Logan, and James were all placing bets on how quickly Carlos could chug the Super Slushie he just bought, and was proceeding to suck every last drop from. Logan briefly glanced around the lobby and whipped his head around. He let out a loud but strange mix of a gasp and a squeak.

"What the-?" James started to ask, that was until he realized what Logan was staring at. His eyes practically blew out of his head, and he whipped out his comb and mirror to fix his hair. Carlos choked on his slushie and almost spit it all into Kendall's lap.

"I would really not like my pants to be dyed an artificial bright blue today, thank you very much." he said to Carlos. But Carlos wasn't responding, his eyes were too busy glued to the other side of the lobby. Kendall followed his friends gaze, which landed on a group of girls at the front of the room. The girls from the video. "That can't be right," Kendall though to himself, "They don't look snobby at all."

"They're so much prettier in person." Carlos awed, not noticing that his slushie was slipping out of his mouth and dripping onto his shirt.

"Carlos." Kendall waved his hands in front of his face, "Carlos!"

"What?" he snapped out of his daze.

"You're drooling neon blue." Carlos looked down and quickly wiped off his face and shirt.

"Guys!" Kendall exclaimed to his entranced friends, "Stop staring! Do you want them to come over here? Wait, don't answer that...They're out competition, remember? **Ignore them.**"

"Fine." James said, "But if they do come over here, I ain't ignoring them anymore." Logan and Carlos agreed.

The girls had just checked in and were about to go check out their apartment. Right before they went up the stairs, Nicole gasped and dramatically pulled them behind some huge fake plants.

"Nicole, what are you-?" Riley started, but Nicole placed her hand over her mouth, "Shhh! You don't want them to hear you, do you?"

"Who?" Leah asked.

Nicole looked over her shoulder to the cluster of couches on the other side of the lobby. "Big Time Rush." She hissed.

Cassie gasped, "Where?"

Nicole pointed across the room, and the girls jaws dropped to the floor.

"No way."  
"Holy crap."  
"Wow, they're hot." They all simultaneously answered.

Nicole smacked them in the head to bring them back to focus.

"But I thought they were supposed to be snobby rich boys with no talent!" Cassie exclaimed, "They're more like..."

"Crazy, adventurous, but laid-back Prince Charming's?" Riley nervously said.

"Uh huh." Leah gulped, "Why, why, why, why, WHY do all of the good guys always have to be off limits?" she sighed.

"Well, they don't have to be." Cassie smiled mischievously.

Riley caught wind of what she was thinking, "Oh no. Heck no. They're our competition! We can't talk to them, let alone flirt with them!"

"Would you chill?" Cassie said, "We're not flirting, just buttering them up. The softer they are, the easier they are to squish." She winked

"Hah, there is no way I'm going to flirt with a hot guy, let alone a famous hot guy, looking like a mess that came from hillbilly town, USA." Nicole protested.

"Nikki, you're wearing Gucci shorts and holding a Louis Vitton purse." Leah laughed.

"So? I say we go freshen up first, then we can get our flirt on."

And with that, the four of them sprinted to their room.

"Let the games begin." Cassie smirked.

* * *

**okay, so i'm leaving for a month-long vacation tomorrow. **  
**Which sadly means, no updates for a month. **  
**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! **  
**But I promise I will continue writing while i'm gone. so when I get back, be looking forward to a huge, rapid amount of updates. Pretty much every day. I want this story done before school starts!  
**

**Leave your reviews! Tell me what you think! Do you like the characters? have any fun plot ideas? let me know! Your thoughts help to make the story better! (:**


End file.
